


planet of prophets and gods

by myeyesarenotblue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeyesarenotblue/pseuds/myeyesarenotblue
Summary: Fanart forhujwernoo'swhere only the lost can find.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	planet of prophets and gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [planet of prophets and gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630803) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



Is it Ben or is it Klaus? We'll never know. 

I literally can't draw but I do have photoshop and lot of free time. 

Hey, @hujwernoo, you're an amazing writer and I'm obsessed with your stories, ily. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@myeyesarenotblue](https://myeyesarenotblue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
